The Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results (SEER) Program was established by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) to collect and report periodically on population-based cancer incidence and survival data. It is a core component of the NCI's surveillance activities which provide information used for planning cancer control and research programs, and for evaluating the impact of such programs on cancer rates. The SEER Program was initiated in 1972 in response to requirements of the National Cancer Program for assessing the magnitude of the cancer burden in the United States, and for identifying factors related to cancer risk and/or patient survival. SEER Patterns of Care Studies describe, characterize, and compare practice patterns and treatments provided for cancer in different geographic areas of the United States. SEER Patterns of Care Studies are conducted to satisfy a Congressional directive (under Public Law 100-607, Sec. 413 (a)(2)(C) adopted November 4, 1988) to the National Cancer Institute to assess the incorporation of state-of-the-art cancer treatments into clinical practice and the extent to which cancer patients receive such treatments and include the results of such assessment in the biennial reports. To select the cancers to satisfy this directive, the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences has been working closely with the Division of Cancer Treatment. This year's Pattern's of Care (POC) Study will investigate state-of-the-art therapies for early stage breast, Stage II and III colorectal, non-small cell lung cancer diagnosed in 2010.